Traditionally, a person schedules an appointment with a medical provider (e.g., a doctor), and then visits the medical provider on the scheduled time. During the appointment, the medical provider can perform a health or wellness check-up for the person. In some instances, the person might be due for a diabetes checkup, a hearing checkup, etc. In other instances, the person may be interested in particular medical conditions. For example, the person might have a skin discoloration that would like to have check to see if it is skin cancer. Unfortunately, for all these checkups and medical evaluations, the person must visit the medical provider's office which is time consuming and inconvenient for the person. Moreover, medical providers typically charge patients per office visit so the cost to the person or their insurance company is significant. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for improved approaches for persons to have their health and wellness monitored.